My Reasons
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: CH2 up!Parcial Humor. What if Trunks hadn't been the first to travel back in time? What if he had a whole nother part of his life he didn't mention? And what if she showed up in the past before him...and he didn't know it?
1. Introductions

*This fanfic is about DBZ during the android and Cell sagas.  It is basically what it would be like if my character Koneko was added in to it.  Pleaz read this, pleaz!  I worked hard on it and I'm pretty sure it'll be worth your while.

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ, only the characters I make up.

************************************************************************************************

It was supposedly a sunny day out, but it definitely wasn't nice.  On the island nine miles southwest of South city, two androids had appeared.  They destroyed over half of the city.  All that was left were ruins.  It was completely silent.  She walked around on the small island and looked to see if she could find anyone.

"I can't believe it.  Everyone's gone."  She still searched; her short, chin length brown hair blew in the wind.  She shivered slightly as she walked.  Her legs were practically bare except for her brown boots.  They were 6 inches from her knees, with a blue ribbon around the ankle of each.  She wore a short green skirt with a pair of short green shorts underneath.  Her red shirt was long sleeved with boot legged endings.  It fit tightly around her tight frame.  One thing sort of stood out.  Around her waist was brown, fuzzy rope like thing.  It was coiled around her waist and looped at the end. She continued to walk, looking for any signs of life.  She heard laughing not to far away.  She needed a lead, anything.  She ran towards the sound, but stopped when she saw who it was.  She hid behind what used to be a building as she observed the two figures.  Two men stood there, laughing.

"Man, this is great!" said one.

"Yeah, it sure is!" said the other.

"Whoever did this, we should thank them someday.  Now there's no one to get in our way."

"Yeah, look at all the loot we collected."

She was still behind the building.  "Looters," she whispered softly to herself.  She wanted to get a closer look, but as she tried to move, she kicked a small rock.  It clattered loud enough for the two to here.

"Hey, someone's here!"

"Over there!  Hey, you!"

She knew they had seen her.  She turned and started running.  The two men started running after her.  When she thought she was far enough away, she jumped into the air, but as she did, the men shot at her.  She felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder, and she fell back down to the ground.  With her right hand, she clutched her injury.  She got up and started running again.  'They have guns that shoot out energy.  How did they get them?'  She didn't have enough time to ponder.  Another shot rang out.

******

"What was that?"  He floated above the ruined city.  He stared down at the wreckage.  Over half the city had been destroyed, and he saw no sign of any one.

"I know I heard something."

Another shot rang out.  It was followed by a loud scream.  He knew he heard something that time.  His lavender hair blew in the wind.  He flew down towards the city to see what was going on.  As he flew, he thought of only one thing:  'What if it's them?'

******

She fell down to the ground, still clutching her shoulder.  The shot went right through her leg, just above the knee.  It hurt.  Normally she could have defended herself easily, but she let her guard down.  The two men approached her, holding out their guns.  She struggled to get up, but the pain was too much.  'If only I had more time.'  She kept thinking it over and over.  The two men were practically over her now.  They stared down at her.

"You idiot.  Don't mess with us."

"We can't have anyone knowing what we're doin' here.  Stay out of our business."  He raised his gun, ready to fire.  She closed her eyes, trying to fight off the pain.  A single tear fell from her eye.  "Please, help me," she said quietly.  Out of nowhere, another shot rang out, but it didn't sound like a gun.  This time it was in the opposite direction.  The two men ducked down as it flew over their heads.  It hit what was left of a building behind them.  They jumped backwards.  The blast caused smoke to cover the area.  As it cleared, the two men looked over to see what happened.  Standing in front of the girl, was a young man.  He just stood there and stared at them.  He looked behind him to see if she was all right.  She looked up at him; she was perched on her elbow, still clutching her shoulder.  Her eyes slowly closed as she fell back to the ground.  He turned back to the two men.

"Hey!  Who do you think you are?" said the first man.

"Yeah, don't interfere with us!  Leave now and ya won't get hurt!" said the other man.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Hey punk!  What's yer name?"

"It's Trunks."

"Well Trunks, get out of our way.  If ya want ta live that is."

"Not a chance."

"Fine then!  Take this!"  The two men shot at him.  He held his hand out in front of him. Both beams were knocked off course.  The two men were enraged.  They kept firing at him, over and over again, and every time he knocked them off course.

"What the…?"

"We can't let him get away with this!"  They charged him.  Trunks took off in their direction.  He punched the first one in the chest.  The force sent him flying backwards.  He crashed into the rocks behind him.  The other guy kept going, heading for the girl.  Trunks turned around and ran towards him.  He caught up easily and went in front of him, arms outspread.  He stopped suddenly in front of Trunks.  The guy freaked out and ran the other way.  He went to his friend, and they both freaked out and ran off.  Trunks stood there for a moment to make sure they wouldn't come back.  When he was sure of it, he put his arms down and went over to the girl.  He knelt down and shook her slightly.

"Hey, wake up."  He still shook her.  She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.  She looked up at him.

"What happened to those guys?" she asked.  She then started to feel the pain and once again she clutched her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine.  It's just a scratch."  She tightened her grip on her shoulder.

Trunks looked at the wound on her leg.  He knew she was lying.

"You need a doctor."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't.  I'm gonna take you to hospital."

"You really don't need to."

"Well I'm going to."  He slid one arm under her legs and the other under her neck.  He carefully lifted her up.

"Thank you," she said softly.  She closed her eyes.  Trunks just smiled as he started to sprint.  He was hoping that the hospital was still standing.  He ran for a while until he saw a huge building.  It was partially falling apart, but it looked like there was someone there.

******

"This is just great," said a nurse.  "Have you seen the city?"

"Not yet," said the doctor.  They were sitting in the waiting area, wondering if anyone would be sent in.  Even with all the damage done, no one was sent in.  They were very confused.  The doctor finally got up and started walking towards the rooms.

"Where are you going?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm going to go get a drink.  Tell me if any one comes in."  The nurse followed him off down the hall.  The receptionist sighed and looked towards the thin light blue sliding doors.  Just outside, she noticed a shadowy figure that seemed to be running towards the doors.  She sat up strait, wondering who it was.  As it got closer the doors opened and in ran Trunks, still carrying the girl.  He ran up to the receptionist.

"Please, I need help," said Trunks.  The receptionist looked at him and then down towards the girl he carried.  She stirred and opened her eyes.  She looked at the receptionist.  The receptionist seemed to be surprised.  "What do you need?" she asked.

"I need help for this girl."  The receptionist looked at her then back up at Trunks.

"Well, uh…" She looked back down at the girl, who looked at her and nodded her head once.  The receptionist looked back at Trunks.  "Of course, right away."  She got on the speaker.

"Doctor, we have a patient.  Bring a stretcher."

Soon enough, the doctor and the nurse came down the hall, pulling a stretcher behind them.  When they arrived, Trunks put her down on the stretcher.  He looked up at the doctor and nurse.  They seemed surprised as well.  Trunks looked back at the girl.

"Sorry, but I have to go," he said.  He turned towards the doors and started walking.

"Wait," she said.  He stopped and looked back.  She pushed herself up onto her good arm, so she could see him.

"Thank you.  Thank you for saving me," she said smiling.

He gave her a quick smile and ran out the door.  When he was far enough away, he flew off.  As he flew, he thought to himself.  'It's strange, I feel like I know her.  Those eyes.'  He shook his head.  "No way, that's impossible.  Besides, I have more important things to worry about."  And with that, he flew off.

After Trunks ran out the door, the nurse and doctor looked back at the girl.  She was now sitting up.  The doctor looked at her.  He seemed a little annoyed, but at the same time, playful.

"So, what are ya in for this time Koneko?" asked the doctor playfully.

"Not much," she said.

"Well then why are you here?"

"Because I didn't have enough time."  She placed her hand over her injury on her shoulder.  She closed her eyes and concentrated, never moving her hand.  Slowly, the injury started getting smaller and smaller, until it completely disappeared.  The one on her leg disappeared along with it.

"How did you end up here, on this island I mean?"

"Well, I came here to search for any survivors."

"But how did you know?"

"Don't you remember?  I told you 2 weeks ago what would happen."

"You did?"

"I told you about the two androids that would appear on this day.  I also told you what they would do."

"They really came?"

"Of course.  I came here a little late, so I really couldn't do much.  When I came here, I noticed that some buildings where still left, but it didn't look like the people were.  I looked around and found two looters.  They saw me, and I ran.  I thought I was far enough ahead, and as I tried to take off, they shot me in the shoulder.  They had beam guns, so I really couldn't do much but run.  They shot again and hit my leg, so I fell.  I thought I was a goner, but as I was running, I partially healed my shoulder, but I needed more time.  I'm not too sure what happened, because it went so fast, but somehow that guy saved me.  He insisted that he take me to the hospital to get some help, so I let him.  On the way, I worked on my leg.  Got it?"

"I think so."

"Well, I think I should probably go.  I have a lot to do."

"Well, alright.  Take care Koneko."

"I will."

"What is this, number 26?"

"Oh, so you're keeping track?"

"You're just lucky you don't have to pay for any of this."

"I know, bye."  She quickly ran out the door and flew off into the sky.  'I guess I should go home and see what comes up on the news.  Things are turning out a bit different already.  And what about that guy?  He seemed familiar somehow.  Oh well, no use thinking about all this now, I gotta get home,' she thought as she put on an extra burst of speed and flew off.

************************************************************************************************

Okay, that's all for now.

Audi^.^


	2. Findings

Okay, here's the second chapter.  It takes place about ten days after the first.  Somewhere around there.  I'm just going by the show, all right, so don't complain to me.  I'm trying here.

Oh, and to let you know, when people speak through thought it will be in these.  Onward.

************************************************************************************************

It was a sunny day but nothing was going as planned.  In the sky, a familiar capsule corporation plane flew through the air.  It was yellow and blue.  Inside, Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, and Piccolo were sitting around, still looking for the creature known as Sel, who was terrorizing the people of the nearby cities.

"We have to find him soon," said Piccolo.

"I know," said Krillen.  Not far off was a small house in the country.  It wasn't a farm, but just a house.  Inside, the television was on.

"This just in.  A strange monster has been terrorizing the cities all around this area.  All who live near these cities should be careful.  Lock your doors and find a safe place to hide," said the man on the news.  He then seemed to listen in on his headphones he had on.  "This just in.  It is said that ever city that has been attacked by this creature has been emptied of all people.  All that has been left are their garments and belongings.  We'll bring you more news after…" said the man before the TV was turned off.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that whatever did this isn't the androids," said Koneko.  She set down the remote control and stood up from her chair.  "This is hopeless.  What is going on around here?" she asked.  She then seemed to straiten up.  A cold shiver ran down her spine.  'Something…or someone is here,' she thought.  Just then, the wall to her right exploded, causing her to fall backwards a little.  A tall creature walked in.  It looked like a human lizard.  Its tail had a syringe on the end.  His eyes were cat like.  Koneko could only guess that this is what the news had been about.

"Don't be afraid.  It will all be over shortly," came his mangled and screeching voice.  'This must be him.  This must be that creature they were talking about,' thought Koneko.  She quickly stood up and ran up the stairs but Sel followed.  She tried to shut the door, but of course, it didn't work.  In fact, Sel blew the door up.  Koneko was partially caught in the explosion.  She screamed in pain as she was soon knocked out the door and down the stairs, smashing against a wall.

Meanwhile…

Above the area where the house was, the Capsule Corp. plane flew through the air.  Piccolo was just sitting there, eyes closed, when he quickly straitened.  Krillen looked at him.

"What is it Piccolo?" he asked.

"It's Sel.  He's close by," said Piccolo.  Piccolo stood up and looked out the window.  Down below was a house.  Suddenly, an explosion could be seen as part of the roof blew up and the upper room along with it.  "Down there!" said Piccolo.  They quickly landed the plane and got out.  They ran over to the house.

Back in the house…

Sel had Koneko cornered.  She was sitting on the ground below a window.  Sel was ready to finish her off, but suddenly, the door to the house burst open.  Sel looked to see what was happening.  In the doorway stood Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillen, and Tien.  Sel didn't seem happy, in fact, he seemed afraid.

"Well this changes things," said Sel.  He quickly placed his hands near the top of his head, fingers spread.  "Solar flare!" he yelled.  The blinding light filled the room.  Everyone tightly closed their eyes and shielded their faces with their arms.  The light eventually cleared and Sel was nowhere to be seen.  They waited until their vision was once again clear.

"Darn it!" said Piccolo.  "Now we'll never catch him."

"We were so close this time," said Tien.

"Well, we might as well keep looking," said Yamcha.

"Yeah," said Tien.

"Wait a second," said Krillen.  He took a few steps forward.  "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.  Koneko slowly pushed herself up, not lifting her head up yet.  She was soon on her feet and she slowly stood up.  She was now at her full height and she lifted her head up, a huge smile on her face.  They stared at her for moment, all for their own reasons.  'She can't be who I think she is,' thought Piccolo.  Yamcha and Krillen were both thinking the same thing as each other.  'She's kinda cute.'  She walked over to all of them.

"Thanks for helping me," she said.

"N-no problem," said Yamcha.  Piccolo turned around and faced the outside.

"Come on.  We have to get going," he said.  The rest of them turned around and walked out the door as well.  Koneko stood in the doorway and watched as their plane lifted off into the sky and began to fly off.  She seemed puzzled.

"Why are they going that way?" she asked herself.  "He flew the other way."  She began to chase after the plane, running on the ground under it.  In the plane, Tien was driving.  Yamcha and Krillen both were looking out the window.  Yamcha then looked down and he seemed both shocked and surprised.

"It's…it's that girl," he said.

"What?" asked Krillen.  Tien looked at the two of them and Piccolo looked to them as well.

"I'm serious.  It's her," said Yamcha as he pointed down.  Sure enough, Koneko was running under the plane, waving her arms wildly.  She eventually stopped waving her arms and stopped running in order to jump into the sky.  She began to fly upward towards their plane, which caught all of them off guard.  She was soon right next to them.  She motioned towards the door and Yamcha and Krillen quickly opened it for her and she flew in, landing gracefully inside.  They then closed it as well.  They were shocked.

"Hi again," said Koneko.  "I wanted to tell you you're heading in the wrong direction.  He flew off that way."  She pointed in the opposite direction that the plane was heading in.

"How do you know this?" asked Krillen.

"Well, when you think about it, there were only two ways out of my house.  One being the door and the other being the window.  He flew out the window, so he's heading that way."  Tien quickly turned the plane around and began to fly in the opposite direction.

"That's better," said Koneko.  They all looked at her.

"Who are you?" asked Yamcha.

"Oh, just call me…Kay," said Koneko.

"Alright.  I'm Krillen, that's Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo."

"Hello," said Kay cheerfully.  "If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you guys.  I don't have a house anymore, and I don't really have anything to do either."

"It's fine," said Krillen.

"Thanks," said Koneko.  She walked over towards the back of the plane and sat down on a bench.  She was now across from Piccolo.  He watched her for a while, then lowered his head slightly, but kept his watch.  She too, was watching him.

It's been a while, Koneko

I know, I know

Making up fake names now?

Hardly.  Kay is my nickname, so it's perfectly fine.  But tell me.  Just what is going on?

We're chasing an android named Sel.  To put it simply, he sucks people up through his tail.  He's been wreaking havoc on all the cities nearby.  He's looking for androids 17 and 18.

Oh…

Why didn't you try and stop him?

Because I'm a weak and frail girl.

Don't kid yourself.  You could have defended yourself at least.  If I had known you were the one he was attacking, I would have just left you there.

But I needed help.

Yeah right.  You know you would have been alright.

Maybe…Oh well, it's done and over.  No use living in the past.

What's with the belt?  Why do you have to do that?

Because if people knew I had a tail, they'd ask me about it, and I hate having to answer all those questions.

I guess that's a good reason, but what have you been doing all this time?

Working, eating, sleeping, watching television, exercising, you know, the normal stuff.

You're still the same over confident and sarcastic kid from before.

You haven't changed much yourself.  It was quiet now.  They all just sat around for a while, until the city came into view.

"That must be where Sel went," said Krillen.

"Then let's get down there now," said Yamcha.  They began to take the plane down into the city, where Sel awaited them.

**********************************************************************************************

Sorry if I've completely confused any of you.  I'll explain this all eventually.  I promise.  And let me tell you this:  Pleaz, just pleaz don't complain about my spelling of stuff.  I've been in many arguments with my friends and I don't need anyone criticizing me.  As for the spelling of Sel, that is how you spell it, so pleaz don't complain.  Sorry if I've just ticked any of you off, but I'm edgy sometimes.  Well, anyway, that's all for now, so I'll see ya later.

Audi^.^


End file.
